A Christmas Carol
by Meg Rider
Summary: Jasmine Scrooge is a greedy woman who only cares about money. She mistreats poor people, including her own employee, Cinderella Cratchit. The night of Christmas Eve, Jasmine is visited by the ghost of her dead partner Naveen Marley and 3 other ghosts who try to show her the meaning of Christmas and make her change her ways before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was up to Jasmine Scrooge's calves as she walked to work first thing Christmas Eve morning. All around her, people were shopping and spreading Christmas cheer to one another. It irritated her.

"Good morning, Miss Scrooge!" an elderly lady called out to her. Jasmine recognized her as Fauna; the choir leader who always went door-to-door on Christmas day, singing Christmas carols.

"Bah humbug," Jasmine muttered before lowering her head and continuing on her way.

When Jasmine finally reached her counting house, she paused for a moment to look up at the sign. The wooden sign dangled just above the door and had her name carved into it. The top half of the sign was covered in snow and she brushed it off to reveal the name of her former partner, Marley.

Jasmine sighed. "Naveen Marley- dead five years today." She shook the memory from her head and went inside.

"Good morning, Miss Scrooge."

Jasmine barely acknowledged her one employee, Cinderella Cratchit, and walked straight back to her office. "I don't know what's so good about it," she finally said.

"It's Christmas Eve, ma'am."

"So?"

Cinderella smiled. "So... tomorrow is Christmas."

"Bah humbug! It's just another work day."

Cinderella had been vigorously logging their accounts from the past week, but now stopped to look at her boss. "Actually, Miss Scrooge, I was hoping to ask you for the day off tomorrow."

Jasmine glared at Cinderella. "You want the day off?"

"Yes, please. You see, my daughter-"

Jasmine waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever. You may have the day off. But, I'm going to dock your pay and I want you here earlier the next day."

"Oh, thank you, ma'am! You're so kind!"

Jasmine winced. "Just get back to work, Cratchit."

Cinderella went back to working without another word, but she couldn't hide her Christmas excitement. Jasmine turned away from her and began counting her money. The workhouse was quiet for a couple hours, until the front door banged open around noon. Startled, Jasmine jumped, knocking her coins onto the floor.

She groaned when she saw it was her older brother, Moses. He was bundled up in his coat and a red scarf. In his hand he held a very festive-looking wreath. Jasmine got to her feet and made her way to him.

"Merry Christmas!" Moses announced.

Cinderella giggled. "Merry Christmas to you as well, Moses."

Moses smiled at her and kissed her hand before turning his attention to Jasmine. "Merry Christmas, sister."

"Bah humbug!" Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want, brother?"

Moses held out the wreath. "I've come to invite you to dinner tomorrow night."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Again? Moses, you know I have absolutely no interest in Christmas dinner." She shoved the wreath away from her. "Or anything else that has to do with this dreadful holiday."

"Now, Jasmine, you can't possibly mean that," Moses said.

"Of course I do. Now, go away; I have work to do."

"But, sister; my wife is making all of your favorites; turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberries, pudding..."

"Bah! Tell Tzipporah not to waste her time. I will not be coming."

Moses was clearly disappointed, despite knowing his sister would turn down his offer as she did every Christmas. He hung the wreath on the doorknob, then left. Jasmine shook her head and walked back over to her desk.

"Your brother is a very thoughtful man," Cinderella said.

"He's a foolish man. If he spent more time worrying about himself and not others, he wouldn't be struggling with money."

Cinderella quietly cleared her throat. "Money isn't everything, ma'am."

"Bah! You're as foolish as he is."

Cinderella bent her head over her book. "Perhaps."

Jasmine shook her head. She just didn't understand people like her brother and Cinderella. Why waste time and especially money on silly nonsense for one holiday? They should care more about their financial well-being; be smart, like Jasmine.

The bell above the door let out a small jingle as someone walked in. Jasmine looked up to see a man and woman looking curiously around. She smiled to herself. Her first customers of the day. It was nice to know Christmas hadn't scared everyone off.

"Good afternoon, folks," Jasmine greeted, walking out of her office. "How can I help you?"

The man stepped forward. "My name is Phoebus and this is Pocahontas. We're collecting money for the poor."

Jasmine stared at them in disbelief. "Surely, you're joking."

"Of course not," Phoebus said.

"These are hard times for most families," Pocahontas added. "Some can only rely on the kindness of strangers just to be able to eat."

"Well, they should have thought about that before they became poor," Jasmine retorted.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am; but they didn't _choose_ this," Phoebus said.

Jasmine put her hand on her hip. "Nonetheless, they are not my problem, nor my burden. And I don't appreciate you coming into my work begging for money for those who are too lazy to do it for themselves."

"I don't understand," Pocahontas told her. "Too lazy?"

"Yes. These poor people you are collecting for- why don't they collect the money themselves? Or better yet, why don't they get a job and earn money like the rest of us? I haven't worked all my life to just give my money away to people who are too lazy to get a job themselves," Jasmine snapped. "Now, be gone! And don't ever come back here begging for money again!" She turned on her heel and stormed back to her office.

Cinderella stepped down from her podium and pulled a coin out of her pocket. She dropped it into the can Pocahontas was holding and listened to it hit the bottom of the empty can. "It isn't much," she told them. "But it's all I can spare."

Pocahontas and Phoebus smiled at her. "Thank you very much. You're very kind, miss," Pocahontas said

Cinderella took the wreath off the door handle and handed it to Phoebus. "For your trouble. Merry Christmas."

Phoebus tipped his hat towards Cinderella. "And a very merry Christmas to you, as well."


	2. Chapter 2

As it neared closing time, it grew darker outside and the temperature dropped considerably. Cinderella slipped on her worn gloves, hoping to keep her hands warm. Jasmine was very particular about what the company's money could be spent on and that did not include coal to keep the counting house warm. So, as the snow came down and the temperature plummeted below freezing, it became increasingly colder inside as well. Jasmine seemed unfazed by the cold, however. Most people say Jasmine Scrooge has a heart made of ice that pumps snow through her veins. Cinderella didn't agree, though she could understand why they thought so.

"Cratchit!" Jasmine called out.

Cinderella turned to face her boss. "Yes, ma'am?"

Jasmine stood and pulled her coat on. "It's just about time to close up, but I need you to come with me. We have another person trying to skip out on rent."

Cinderella put on her coat and followed Miss Scrooge outside. Jasmine locked up and hurried down the street. They walked for a while until they came to the poorer part of the town. The houses and their residents were run-down. The two women stopped outside a dark house and Jasmine impatiently knocked on the door. Cinderella heard heavy footsteps walk across the creaky floorboard before the door slowly opened. A young man now stood in the doorway and his face paled when he saw Jasmine.

"Good evening, Miss Scrooge," he greeted hesitantly.

Jasmine snuffed, her breath visible in the cold. "I have no time for your pleasantries, Mr. Samson."

"Phillip, who is it?" A beautiful blonde woman appeared next her husband in the doorway. "Oh. Hello, Miss Scrooge."

Jasmine ignored her. "Mr. Samson, you have not paid rent this month. You leave me no choice but to evict you. You must leave this house immediately."

Cinderella gaped at her boss.

"You can't do that!" Phillip snapped. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"That's not my problem, Mr. Samson," Jasmine told him.

"Please have mercy on us, Miss Scrooge," Mrs. Samson pleaded. "It's Christmas Eve, after all. I mean, we have a child and no place to go."

Jasmine glared at her. "What part of 'not my problem' did you not understand, Aurora? You need to leave _now_. And don't bother collecting any of your possessions; I will use those to cover your rent for this month."

Aurora went inside and returned a few minutes later with you young girl. "Come on, Eilonwy. We can no longer stay here."

Jasmine held out her hand and Phillip gave her the key. She then turned on her heel so fast, she kicked snow up on everybody. She continued to her own house without another thought or second glance.

Jasmine lived on the other side of town and it was a long walk. By the time she finally arrived home, she was freezing and hungry. She unlocked her front door and hurried inside. She shook off her snow covered coat and hung it on the rack. After making herself something hot to eat, she went upstairs to her den and lit a fire.

After finishing her dinner, Jasmine changed into her pajamas and robe and curled up in her armchair. She watched the fire crackle in the fire place and wondered what had happened to the world. Why did everyone think they could get something for nothing? Everyone has to pay their own share. When the rent is due, pay it or get out of the house. Jasmine didn't think that was unfair. It was just how the world was supposed to work. And the nerve of that man and woman begging her to give them money for the poor!

Jasmine's eyelids became heavy as her thoughts circled her head and she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Jasmine!"

Her name barely came out in a whisper, but it was enough to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open, but her vision was still clouded in a groggy, sleepy haze. She sat up and wiped her eyes, trying to get them to adjust. When they did, she was so startled that she jumped, almost knocking over her chair.

Standing right in front of her was her deceased partner, Naveen Marley. He looked exactly as he had when he was living, except now she could see right through him and he was draped in chains.

No.

Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Jasmine," Naveen said, a little louder this time.

"N-Naveen?" she stammered.

"Yes. Jasmine, you must listen to me-"

"No." Jasmine shook her head. "This isn't real. You're dead. I must be dreaming."

"I assure you, this is no dream."

Jasmine eyed him skeptically. "So, what? You're a ghost then? Yeah, right. I don't believe in ghosts, Naveen." She stood up. "But this is the last time I eat stew before going to sleep."

"Sit down!" Naveen bellowed.

Jasmine stared up at him and involuntarily sat back down.

"I don't have much time, Jasmine. You must listen to me."

Jasmine nodded. "Okay..."

"I have come to warn you. I led my life exactly as you are now-"

"I know. I learned from you, Naveen. You were the best."

"No! I was wrong, Jasmine. I was selfish and greedy and now I'm paying for it. I'm forced to carry these heavy chains and experience the agony I caused in others for eternity." Naveen stepped closer to Jasmine. "But, it's not too late for you, Jasmine. At least, not yet. But, you're running out of time."

"Time for what?"

"To change, Jasmine Scrooge! If you don't change, your fate will be worse than mine."

Jasmine couldn't help feeling afraid. "No..."

"Tonight you will be visited by three spirits. Listen to them, learn from them. You still have a chance, but come Christmas it will be too late."

"What do you mean?"

Naveen quickly began to fade. "The first will arrive when the clock strikes one."

"Naveen, wait!" Jasmine called out. But, he was gone.


End file.
